Teen Wolf Alphabet
by Lara Stan
Summary: One shots of the pack but in an alphabetical order. Letters correspond with different events in the lives of the pack. Mostly fiction, AU, humor and probably a bit of historical too. Read to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my second book. My first book is **"I Choose You"**, check it out. The idea for this book came from reading a lot fan fiction on_ Dark Angel , _curious? It is a sicfic TV series with Jessica Alba's character as Max - a genetic enhance super human. A few stories center around the Alphabet challenge and I enjoyed them. Check it out on .

So for this book is about the Teen Wolf characters and it will be in alphabetical order. Every letters will be one shots with different pack members. It varies from fiction, AU, humor and maybe to a little bit historical-ish. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to give your thoughts as the book continues on.


	2. A is for Appreciation

**Hello, so let's start. This is the first of many more to come, letter A is for Appreciation from Scott's Point of View. Enjoy! **

Scott groans and throws the pen on the desk and lean back on his chair. He is in the home office; going over his work. He sighs and looks around the office; his eyes drawing to the photo frames around the room. It's been twenty years since the pack defeated Monroe's army.

He looks around and admires how far the pack has come all these years. Scott smiles at a photo of the pack then. Stiles, Scott, Malia and Lydia at their senior year in High School right before the Ghost Riders. His eyes wander to a single a shot of Malia, his heart swell at the photo. It was a month after the Anuk-Ite and they were in New Mexico chasing a lead on a werewolf and they were sleeping in a motel. Scott woke up to a sleeping Malia with sheets wrapped around her. Couldn't resist; Scott took out his phone and took a picture, before she woke up and attacked him. They are still going on strong.

His eyes move to the next photo; this one of his mom and Chris on their wedding day. Scott remembers that it was the happiness time he had seen his mother. They got married five years ago and it was a tearful day. Even Malia shed a tear. The next photo is of Stiles and Lydia's wedding day; Scott chuckle at the photo. Stiles in his suit; dipped Lydia down for a kiss. She was wearing a white dress and she wrapped her left leg around Stiles' leg, Malia in her lilac bride maid's dress and a visible baby bump stood next to Lydia with the bouquet of flowers held up in front of her face and Scott in his best man suit smirked at the couple.

At the next photos, Scott's smile widens. It is full with the kids of the pack; McCall kids, Stilinski Kids, Hale kids, Dunbar Kids, Raeken kids and kids of the other member of the pack. The photos are from their different stages of their lives; birth, first birthday, first day of school, Halloween costumes and so on. Whenever they get together, it will always be a noisy affairs and Scott couldn't imagine his life without them.

Photos of families and friends scatter around the room; Scott took a moment to appreciate the moment frozen in time and its memory behind it. These are his family, his pack and he couldn't trade them for anything else. For the one thing remind constant throughout the years; is that without them, Scott wouldn't be what he is now and for that he is grateful.

**Thank you so much for reading this, want more? Letter B is ready to upload soon. Thoughts? Don't hesitate to give them, it can make a difference. Thanks again, have a beautiful morning, lunch and evening wherever you are. **


	3. B is Babies

**B is for Babies. Stiles gets sweaty and hot as he tries to answer the simple question; how are babies made? Enjoy! **

Stiles sputter out his coffee in his mouth and turn towards the person sitting on his right at the table.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed; eyes wide open.

Noah Junior; his eleven years old son sigh and repeat his question slowly. "How are babies made?"

They were having breakfast in the kitchen, Lydia is busy in her office and Natalie; his six years old daughter is outside playing with the family dog. Stiles put down his cup slowly and tap his fingers on the table. He suddenly feels hot and sweaty. He never thought he would answer this question now! He clears his throat, trying to find the right words.

"Well you remember how the story goes, right?" Not giving a chance for his son to reply, he continues.

"See when mummy and daddy decided to have a baby so um….," Stiles pause and thought it over; so far so good.

"They sent a letter to the storks and they bring the baby to mummy and daddy," Stiles finished; feeling satisfy with himself.

Noah frown and narrow his eyes at his dad. "Hey, that's a movie!"

Stiles nervously loosen his tie and run his hands through his hair. "Well, it's the same."

"Dad, it's a cartoon to entertain kids when they are bore. I want to know how babies are really made," Noah sighed.

Stiles groans inward, there's a downside of been a smart parent – your own kid is smarter than you. Stiles mentally prepare himself and try to explain again.

"Ok..um..," Stiles stalked.

"It's like a small seed…..remember your flower seeds mom asked you to plant?" Stiles asked. Noah nods.

"Just like that," Stiles proclaimed. Noah stares in confusion. "That's it?"

Stiles nod his head and drink his lukewarm coffee. Noah continues to stare at him, his mind working.

"Am going to ask mom," Noah proclaims and stand up. Stiles hold up his hands to stop him.

"Hang on, I think I've explain everything."

"Dad, you didn't make sense. Maybe you don't know. I'll just ask mom and she will tell me," Noah said.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth. He is really bad at this. "Ok, tuck in your shirt before you go see your mom," he caution.

After he run off for his mother's office, Stile sigh and drop his head on the table. He is so sleeping on the couch tonight.

**I had the idea of how Stiles will go through if his son asks about babies. I know it's short; maybe next letters will be longer. Don't forget to give your thoughts. Have a pleasant day wherever you are. **


	4. C is for Cuddles

**Hello everyone, how are you? I manage to find time in my busy schedule to write another chapter. Hurray to me! C is for Cuddles and it is from Derek's point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Derek groaned as the morning sunlight hits his face. He turned on his right and sighed contently. A warm snuggle into him, hair tickling his nose. Derek grinned with his eyes close and pulls the body close to him.

"Careful werewolf am only human," a soft feminine voice announced.

Derek chuckle and open his eyes to stare into a pair of chocolate eyes set off with caramel skin color, black hair falling over her shoulders and sheets drape over her waist.

"Good morning, hon," Derek greeted.

"Good morning," Braeden answered back.

Derek grinned at her and lower his head to kiss her. Braeden push up to meet him half way. Lips meet greedily, hands moving along bodies. Finally Braeden break the kiss and push Derek off gently.

"Hold it wolf, we're not alone," she reminded him. Derek groaned.

"Don't remind me," Derek said. Braeden laughed at him.

It's been ten years after the war, eight years into their marriages, six years into handling their roles as parents and Derek wouldn't dream of changing it for the anything in the world.

Derek though back to when he met the ex-mercenary, a badass woman who give no bullshit to anyone. She survived an attack from the alpha pack; go through hunter's territory to save Derek and Peter. He also remembers the first time they slept together.

It was so intense; it's a wonder that the loft remind standing. He remembers walking up with her in his arms around her. It was a moment that Derek felt regret and happiness at the simple gesture of holding her in his arms and cuddling with her. He was feeling regret because he will never get to hold someone this close again. Happiness because he got to enjoyed it with someone he actually trusted.

His memories are interrupted when Braeden cuddle into his arms.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked.

"Our first cuddle," Derek smiled against her hair.

Braeden snorted. Derek chuckled at her and press her into his body; perfectly moulding her body to his and tighten his arms.

"Snort all you want but I am very fond of that memory," Derek said.

Braeden kiss his bare chest and chuckle. "Mine too."

"I love you," Derek whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Just then there are feet running on the floor outside their bedroom door.

"Mom! Dad!" a voice shouted outside the door.

Derek sighed and pull Braeden into his embrace.

"Uncle Derek!" another voice called out.

"Let's get of here before they break down the door," Braeden chuckled.

"One more cuddle," Derek suggested and kiss her.


	5. D is for Date night

**Letter D for Date night. But not according to plan. Why Scott?**

Phone, check.

Keys, check.

Purse, check.

Melissa McCall quickly ran her hands through her hair. Feeling nervous about tonight. She was going on a date with Chris Argent; an actual date with no supernatural problem or bullets flying around.

She sighed and did a final check in the mirror. Removing an invisible lint from her maroon dress; she nodded her head. Just then the doorbell rang; she could hear Scott opening the door.

"Mom, Argent is here," Scott shouted.

"Coming," she replied. She picked up her purse and walked out her room. Walking down the stairs, she could hear Scott and Chris talking near the door.

"Ok, ok no talk of supernatural tonight," Melissa said.

Scott and Chris stopped talking and looked at her. Scott stood with his mouth gaping and Chris with a satisfying smile. She walked up to Chris and he grabbed her hand; lean in for a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Hey, beautiful," Chris greeted.

"Hey, handsome," Melissa replied with a cheeky smile as she looked up to him.

Scott cleared his throat. They turned and looked at him scratching his head and looking everywhere but at them.

Melissa chuckled and walked up to Scott.

"Sorry if we make you uncomfortable, honey," Melissa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, now it's just plain uncomfortable," Stiles commented from inside the living room.

Melissa sighed and looked at Stiles. "Hi Stiles."

"HI, Mrs M. Thought I keep Scott company tonight," Stiles replied and grinned at her.

Melissa felt uneasy about that, she looked sideway at Scott. Scott raised his hands.

"No supernatural tonight, we will play a few games that's all," Scott said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Melissa sighed.

Chris chuckled and took her hand. "They will be fine. Don't worry about them."

Melissa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Have you forgotten last week when we left them alone?"

Chris grimaced and looked at Stiles.

"Hey, how should I know the caller was a hunter, who wanted to kill Scott," Stiles defended.

Scott groaned and Melissa sighed.

"Mom, we will be fine, just go and have fun," Scott reassured her.

"Not too much fun," Scott added.

Melissa sighed and smiled. "Ok fine."

**A few minutes later, at a restaurant **

Melissa walked into the restaurant with a smile on her face with Chris walking behind her.

"Oh Chris this is amazing," She gasped.

In front of her was a table for two, red tablecloth place on top, with two candle stick burning. It creates a romantic atmosphere.

Chris smiled and led Melissa towards the table. Pulling out her chair, Melissa slipped into it. Melissa looked around the room; there were other couples on their date. Chris sat down and smiled at Melissa.

"Alone at last," Argent said.

Melissa grinned and put her hands on the table; palms up. Chris reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Alone at last," Melissa repeated after him.

They enjoyed their first course; prawns with a thick, creamy sauce coupled with a glass of white wine.

Melissa moaned as she took the first bite. "Oh my gosh, this is heaven."

Chris smirked and took his bite. Melissa looked at him and gave a small smile.

"We really should do this often," Melissa said. Argent raised his eyebrows.

"Date night, go out or stay in just the two of us," Melissa clarified.

After the waiter cleared away their plates, they were waiting for the second course.

"I hope Stiles and Scott are not in trouble," Melissa murmured.

Before Argent could replied her phone light up. Melissa frowned as she saw Scott's number.

"Hi Scott," Melissa answered. Argent frowned.

"Hi mom, how's your date?" Scott nervously asked. Melissa heart sank, already had an idea why he would call.

"Scott I just want one night…one night to myself," Melissa stressed over the phone.

Melissa could hear Scott gulped and spoke again.

"Am sorry mom, but we need Argent."

Melissa sighed and passed the phone to Argent, he was watching her quietly.

The waiter arrived to their table with the second course.

"Am so sorry but we'll be leaving, can we have the check?" Melissa apologized.

The waiter gave a tight smile. "Of course. I hope it's not the food."

"Oh my god no, it's my idiot son who can't leave me alone for one date night," Melissa explained grimly and smiled as she looked sideways at Argent. The waiter chuckled and move away.

Before he could explain the situation, Melissa raised her hands.

"I don't want to hear it, we left them an hour ago how much trouble can they get in?" Melissa said.

Argent winced. Melissa sighed, Scott you gonna pay for this, she thought.


	6. E id for Evenings

**E is for evenings, pack play date with ice creams? How does it fare in the evenings when they get home?**

**McCall's house **

Scott grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Malia and their one year daughter on her hip. She was singing to her, to get her to sleep while he's cooking their dinner.

"Come on honey, sleep for mummy?" Malia asked sweetly to her.

The baby giggled and her eyes sparkled up at her mom. Malia sighed and narrowed her eyes at Scott.

I blame you for this."

"What did I do?" Scott chuckled as he stirred the sauce in the pan.

"You and Stiles idea for afternoon play date shouldn't include ice-cream. They're part werewolves; why do you have to wire them up?" Malia said and to prove her point; their three year old son, zoomed into the dining room with a blanket tight around his shoulder, bare chest with pajamas clayed bottoms.

"Am super boy!" he yelled as he ran around his mom and to his dad.

Malia groaned while Scott chuckled quietly.

**Stilinski's house **

"Really Stiles? Ice cream for play date? What were you thinking?" Lydia said as she narrowed her eyes at Stiles sitting on the floor of the bathroom; trying unsuccessfully to bath their two years twins.

Stiles grimaced he moved sideways to avoid a water missile by his daughter.

"We thought they deserved a little reward after the vegetables you and Malia kept feeding them this week. We didn't think this will happen," Stiles defeated as he wriggled his son back into the tub.

Lydia squared her jaws and pointed to the twins, gigging and splashing the water everywhere.

"You think?" Lydia asked. Stiles gulped and felt a wet on his shirt as they splashed the water to him.

**Raeken's house **

"How come buddy, just one spoonful?" Theo asked as he held up a small spoon, pointing to his son. He was trying to feed his one year son but he won't have any of it.

His son grubbed and shook his head. He was jumped a bit in his highchair; wanting to get out.

Theo sighed and pushed the spoon again. He moved his head away from the spoon.

"Come on Theo he has to eat every spoon," someone said from the kitchen. Theo frowned and looked at his wife.

"How come I have to do it?" Theo asked, his son giggled as soon as he saw his mummy.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you guys decided to feed our one year son ice cream? And now we have a mini Stiles who can't settle down?" she said sweetly.

Their son giggled.

"That's right baby, daddy shouldn't have done that, now you and daddy are spending the whole night together," she exclaimed to their son. He just giggled more; Theo hung his head and sighed.

**Dunbar's house **

There were laughter and giggles from the kitchen to the living room and back again into the kitchen again.

"Daddy play!" Liam's daughter shouted as she ran ahead of him. Liam tried to keep up with his two year old daughter but she's too fast.

"Hey sweetie, what don't we read, huh?" Liam asked her.

"No daddy play!" she demanded as she pulled on his fingers. "Play daddy play."

Liam sighed and nodded his head. She giggled and started running again.

There was a quiet chuckle in the dining room, Liam looked in and saw his pregnant wife sitting down with a book on top of her stomach and legs up on another chair.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen," she giggled.

Liam groaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Stiles and Scott about the ice cream?"

"Maybe but then again when you guys get together for play dates; it's always an interesting evening back home," she laughed.

Liam huffed out his breath, "Ok, sweetie daddy is coming to get you."


	7. F is for Family

Laughter and giggles surround the atmosphere. Everyone having a good time. Derek look around him from where he was standing. He felt…happy for once in his life. He was surrounded by the pack. He stood at the front porch of the Hale's remodeled house and looked at everyone.

He saw Liam and his girlfriend whispering to each other on the other end of the porch. Moving from them, Derek saw Argent talking with Doctor Deaton on the front yard but his eyes are always on Melissa. He saw Melissa on the picnic table, putting the final touches on lunch.

He turned and saw Lydia with Stiles' arms around her near the picnic table; they'd just got back from their honeymoon and Derek was happy for the spatz. He shook his head remembering the first time he met the hyperactivity teenage. He saw the Sheriff talking with Lydia's mother and wished them the best. He saw Theo sitting at the table chatting with Melissa about his girlfriend; they are having problems. He was surprised when Theo came to Lydia's and Stiles' wedding with a girl, he's glad he got over his issues.

He looked around and saw Braeden standing with Peter near the BQ cooker, he chuckled as she punched Peter on the arm and scolded at him for growling at the happy in front of them. Derek turned towards the happy couple. Malia was sitting on a chair with Scott kneeling in front of her, ears pressed to her huge stomach. A soft smile on Scott's face, Malia gently ran her fingers through Scott's hair and chuckled at Scott's wild description of their unborn child.

Derek thought back to the kid he met, confused and scared. He'd came a long way from that; becoming an Alpha on his own proving time and time again he earned that position. He'd never thought he'd have a cousin considering his uncle; but he's glad that he had Malia as one. She's weird to say the least but she is loyal and protective about everyone. He's happy for them, starting their family together. He can't wait to be an uncle again. Cora is still in South America with her own family, doing fine Derek hoped she can come for Christmas this year.

Derek felt someone tucking his fingers. He looked down to his daughter. Her blue eyes with long lashes against her caramel skin colour. He smiled and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie, what are doing up here?" he asked her.

"Mummy say time to eat," she replied with a toothy grin.

Derek looked at her mum and saw her beckoning them with a plate. Derek nodded and looked as everyone gathered around the picnic. Argent settling down near Melissa, Peter sitting between Malia and Scott earning a scowl from Scott and a chuckle from Malia. Lydia and Stiles sitting down with their hands joined. Everyone else find their own place on the table.

After so many years of being a lone wolf, he finally found his family. Somewhat odd but still a family he's glad to have and protect. He grinned thinking of what the future could possibly bring as he walked towards the table with his daughter in his arms.

**I'll love to know your opinions on this please share. Have a lovely morning, lunch or evening wherever you are, ta!**


	8. G is for Grandmother

**G is for Grandmother**

_RING RING _

Melissa groaned and turned towards the table beside the bed. She heard Chris waking up too. She picked up her phone and saw Scott's name flashing. She squinted her eyes and answered the call. Before she could get a hello in Scott cut across.

"Mum its happening!" Scott exclaimed.

Melissa sat right up in the bed and wide awake now, Chris sat up with her looking at her in alert.

"Where are you?" Melissa asked.

"We're on the way to the hospital now," Scott replied. Over the phone Melissa could Malia breathing deeply.

"Tell Malia it's going to be fine," Melissa assured Scott.

"Thanks but I could really need your help," Malia stressed out between short breaths.

"Ok, I'll be there," Melissa said as she got out of bed and stood up.

"Mum?" Scott said.

"Yes honey?"

"Am going to be dad!" Scott shouted, Melissa could hear the smile in his voice.

Chris looked at her, Melissa grinned. "It's happening."

**A few minutes later**

Melissa and Chris pushed open the hospital door to the maternity ward and was greeted by various people around the room.

"Really you're here before I am?" Melissa teased.

"Hey, it's my buddy of course I will be here first," Stiles pointed out.

Melissa shook her head at him and turned at the other people around the waiting room. She saw Liam, Mason and Corey talking at the corner. She was surprised to find Peter there too; lounging in a chair with fingers tapping in front of him. He looked at her.

"What? I can't be here for my first grandchild's birth?" he said.

Suddenly Melissa felt giddy, it truly was her first grandchild. She gripped Chris' hand, he squeezed her hands in returned. Melissa smiled at him. Scott walked down the hall in a pale yellow scrubs, fingers twisting and he was spotting the biggest smile Melissa had ever saw.

"Mom you're here," Scott said as he walked towards her.

Melissa grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. "I wouldn't missed it for the world," she whispered into Scott's ears. He tightened his arms around her.

Melissa released him and saw him whipping away a small tear.

"How is she?" Melissa asked.

"Anxious and pissed at the nurses," Scott replied. Melissa chuckled.

"She wants you to go in," Scott added.

Melissa nodded and followed him down the hall and into the room where Malia was in. She saw Malia on the bed with pillows supporting her back, her lower part of the body covered with a blue sheet, there are monitors near the bed for her and the baby.

"Ok Malia just a few minutes and you can push," the nurse sitting in front of her said.

Malia groaned and flopped her head back onto the pillows.

"You said that five minutes ago," Malia said.

Scott went and pushed the hair out of her eyes, Malia looked at him.

"I want to push," Malia grunted.

"Honey just a few more minutes," Melissa said as she took her hand on the other side of the bed.

Malia smiled grateful at her.

"Thank god you're here, maybe you can tell them am ready to push?" Malia winced as another contraction took over her body. Scott winced along with her, he was trying to ease the pain as best as he could.

Malia groaned as another contraction hit, the nurse in front of her tapped her foot. "You're almost there."

Malia grunted loudly and Melissa rub on her back.

**Three hours later **

Melissa held the small, warm body near her. She closed her eyes and sniffed the new baby smell.

"Ok mum don't be gross," Scott said.

Melissa opened her eyes and looked at him. After two hours of labor, Malia finally pushed and the room was filled with angry cries. She saw Scott kissed Malia all over her face, Melissa looked at the foot of the bed when the nurse held up her grandchild.

"It's a boy!" she announced. Melissa smiled so wide she could feel her face breaking. She heard Malia asking to hold her baby. Her baby was wrapped in a soft blanket and passed along to Scott. Scott was mesmerized by the small face, he held out his son towards his mother. Malia took him and smiled down at him.

"Hi baby," Malia whispered and kissed his forehead. Melissa cried a few tears of joy. Malia turned the baby towards Melissa.

"Meet your grandson," Malia said.

Melissa looked down at the baby and smiled at him.

"Oh, he's going to be a handsome boy," she proclaimed.

After cleaning up, they are now in a room with the pack. Everyone had the chance to hold the baby and Melissa was now holding onto him. She was sitting down and staring at him; he has his father's hair and long lashes like his mother but Melissa proclaimed that he has her eyes. Peter rolled his eyes at this saying Hale's baby with grow up with the family's eyes; Melissa ignored him.

Melissa smiled at the baby in her arms and looked at Malia on the bed with Scott standing beside her.

"Babies have amazing smells, get used to it while it last," Melissa said. She turned back to the baby in her arms, she can't believe this is her life now; a mother to an Alpha werewolf, nurse to several supernatural creatures and married to a former werewolf hunter and now a grandmother to this amazing baby boy. Who knows what he will turn out to be? But she will love him no matter what.

**Bonus **

Peter held the baby in in his arms, smiling as he made grunting noises.

"You're awfully quiet," Malia commented quietly from where she was sitting down.

It was two days after the hospital stay, Malia and the baby are back home and Peter decided to visit them.

Peter was silence as he stared at his grandson. He smiled as he closed his eyes slowly, he rocked him in his arms. He can't described the feelings he experience when Malia gave birth. He knew he wasn't the best person around here but when he'd got to held his grandson, he felt…happy. He looked at the baby and tried to imagined how his life could be if Malia had grew up with up with him. He properly couldn't turn out as bad as he did. No one would really know but he now has a chance to make it up to Malia.

"I am planning his 18th birthday, it will be a blast," Peter smirked.

"Ok give back my baby," Malia groaned as she held out her arms.

"Relax mummy wolf, am playing with you," Peter chuckled as he pulled the baby closer to him.

Malia rolled her eyes at Peter.

"But then it will be a much better birthday than the goody two shoes will have plan," Peter said smugly.

**I'll love to know your opinions on this please share. Have a lovely morning, lunch or evening wherever you are, ta!**


	9. Note

**Hello everyone, how are you? **

**This small note is just to apologize for the late chapter. I've been busy with preparation of home school packets for my students; so haven't got the time to post the chapter. When I was free from the preparation; my country went through a terrible cyclone (TC Harold) on the 11****th**** and 12****th**** April, thus cutting off all communications from phone network to internet. **

**After the cyclone came a few challenges, one is cleaning – cleaning up around the house and inside the house. Been so busy haven't got the time open up my laptop. Two; there was no power so it was hard to charge anything, we have solar to charge only our phones. And last; Phone network started to work three days after the cyclone but it was not reliable so I find it hard to post my chapter and trying to go online. It's like a needle in a haystack. Grrrr. **

**But by some miracle, I manage to charge my laptop only at night (by generator, hallelujah) and write up the chapter. So now it is time to post again. Yippee! So excited. **

**All over the world, there are people fighting against Coronavirus, Doctors and nurses, God bless them. People working in supermarkets and shops to supply people with necessity and of course those who are at home. I pray that you are all safe during this hard time and practicing social distancing. **

**And so without further do, read and enjoy this new chapter. And don't worry; I will be finishing this story. Until next time again. Have a wonderful morning, lunch and evening in your homes and I love to know your thoughts on the chapter ahead. **

**BYE! **


	10. H is for Home

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. H is for home.**

Stiles sighed and look at the house in front of him. It was a year after he and Lydia got married and now they are expecting their first baby…..well babies. They are expecting twins.

They still haven't got a house yet, they're still renting in an apartment and Lydia is five months pregnant and getting tired of the small space. So here they are looking at houses the all day and nothing capture their interests yet.

"Let's get this over with. Am tired, cranky and hungry," Lydia grumbled as she stood beside Stiles.

Stiles chuckle and hold out his hand. Lydia give him the side eye and put her hand into his. They follow the real estate agent to the front of the house.

"As you see, the porch runs around the house," the agent commented.

Lydia roll her eyes and Stiles silently laugh at her. The agent open the door and they walk through the door and stop.

Lydia let go of Stiles' hand and look around her.

"We have a small office with a restroom on our right and the living through this archway on the left," the agent pointed out.

Lydia walk into the small office and look at the bay window along the side of the room to the front of the house. She walk out and under the archway into the open plan living room with another bay window facing the front of the house.

"Walk through here and we end up in the dining room," the agent said as she walk into the dining room.

They walk into an airy room with more open windows, off to the right of the dining was the kitchen; taking up the rear part of house. They walk through a doorway and ended at the front of the house again. The agent start to walk up the stairs.

Lydia followed eagerly behind and Stiles really could see that this could be their house.

Upstairs on the right are two doors. The agent open the first door and they entered a small room with windows facing the front of the house and a single window along the side of the room. Lydia walked inside and to the window, Stiles stood by the door and looked inside.

The agent led them out and open the door next to it. It was the bathroom with a tub off to the wall. She then walked to the left side with three doors. She opened the first door further from the stairs.

"This is the master room with its own bathroom," She said as they walked into the room.

The next two rooms were also perfect and Lydia and Stiles finally felt like this could be their new home.

They smiled at the agent. "We'll take it."

**Five months later**

Lydia smiled as her baby daughter yawned. She sit on the rocky chair, putting her baby to sleep, her brother was fast asleep. They have an eventful day today; the pack came together for a party to formally welcome the twins into their family. They were passed from one pair of arms to another and they are tired.

Lydia hum softly to her daughter. She look up and saw Stiles at the door of the nursery. They decided to put the nursery next their room, making it easier to walk to if they needed them.

Stiles smiled sleepy at Lydia.

"Hey," Stiles whispered.

"Hi," Lydia replied softly.

Stiles walked into the room and quietly sat beside Lydia on a small stool by the rocky chair. He grinned as his baby daughter squirmed in her mother's arm. Lydia quietly rock her and hum.

It took them three months to renovated and finally move into their new house. And it became to feel like a home for them and their babies.

**Another letter bites the dust, love to read your thoughts on this chapter. Anyhow have a wonderful morning, lunch or evening wherever you all and stay safe during this pandemic. **


	11. I is for Ice Cream

Mason smile as he glance around the ice cream pallor. He can see a family sitting in a booth and enjoying their ice cream, a couple sharing a sundae, teenagers scatter around the room and staring down at their phone while their ice creams melt away.

Mason was happy, after ten years he is finally at peace. He had a job he like, a partner he love and an adoring family; he couldn't ask for more.

There was a tug at his hand and he look down and smile readily. The small face stare back at him with determination and boredom.

"Dad," his four year son whined. Mason chuckle and pick him up.

"What's wrong buddy?" mason asked.

The toddler rub his eyes and look at him. "Am bore."

Mason chuckle and kiss his son's head. "Just a few more seconds."

They are standing waiting for their turn at the counter for their ice cream. While waiting Mason look at his son.

His son came into his life when he was just a baby, Mason remember when he first held him in his arms. He was so tiny and fragile, Mason was afraid he'd dropped him but confidence won over. When he opened his eyes, Mason fell in love for the second time.

His son was an orphan; both of his parents were werewolves and hunters had murdered them. When the pack arrived to save them they were too late, his parents managed to put him in a safe place in the house. The pack was unsure what to do with the baby since he has no surviving relatives; though when Mason looked at him he knew he would have him as his son.

He talk it over with Corey and they decided to adopt him; it was a long process but he was finally theirs.

Mason is brought out of his memories when his son pat his cheek.

"Dad, let's move."

Mason chuckle and move towards the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the woman asked behind the counter.

"Chocolate!" his son shouted. Mason and the woman laugh at this.

"One chocolate, please," Mason said.

His son nod his head and smile a toothy smile. "Please."

After getting his ice cream; they walk out the door. As soon as they step out the door; there was an exciting giggling.

"Dada!"

Mason smile at his one year daughter in Corey's arms.

"Wow, someone's excited," Corey commented.

They all move to sit under a shady tree; their son between them and their daughter now in Mason's arms. She grin widely at him and giggle even more. Mason automatically fell more in love with her. She's also adopted and love deeply by her parents.

His son grab a big scoop of ice cream and hold up to his sister's face.

"Want a taste?"

The baby look curiously at the food; reaching out to grab it.

"No! Don't touch it," his brother exclaimed and move it out of her way.

His sister thinking it is a game, giggle even more loudly and jumping in her dad's arms. His brother laugh along with her.

"Dad, she is happy!"

He try again, pushing the spoon towards her; Mason hold onto her little fingers. Again she look curiously at the food but move slowly forward.

As her lips touch the cold chocolate; she shoot back and look at her brother with laughing eyes and suddenly she move forward again to taste the ice cream.

"Daddy, she's making a mess," his brother said to Corey.

Corey chuckle and grab a wipe from the bag.

So they sit there waiting for their children to finish the ice cream. Sharing it between them until there was no more.

**Hope you enjoy this, give me your thoughts. Next chapter will be out next week. Fingers cross. Have a pleasant morning, lunch and evening wherever you are. Ta!**


End file.
